greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
I Saw Her Standing There
is the fourth episode of the ninth season and the 176th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Aware that Derek might never operate again, Meredith stops talking about the surgeries she’s performing. Meanwhile, Richard calls on Dr. Catherine Avery to help him perform a complicated procedure, as things continue to heat up between Jackson and April; and Arizona’s struggle to accept her fate forces Callie and Alex to face their guilt. Full Summary Derek and Meredith and Cristina and Dr. Parker are having sex. Meredith and Derek are interrupted when Meredith gets a phone call from the hospital. Her intern thinks she found a rare tumor. Meredith doesn't believe it and finds it irritating that she now has to go to the hospital to tell her intern that she's wrong. Derek tells he can take care of Zola before he has to teach. Meredith says he's a good teacher, and they continue having sex. Dr. Parker and Cristina get dressed again. He's asking about her surgical schedule. He check his watch, and says they still have 20 minutes. He and Cristina start making out again. In the hospital, April and Jackson get dressed again too. They both say it was the last time. Jackson leaves to get coffee and April leaves to pray. In the ER, Richard comes in wearing a tie. Owen makes a comment, when Richard asks where his tie is. Owen realizes he lost his, saying it was a rough night. Richard gives him his spare tie, and Owen puts it on. Richard greets Bailey, who immediately asks him about the tie. She asks him to scrub in with her for a small bowel obstruction, but he says he has a busy afternoon. Bailey walks away, making another comment about the tie, when Catherine Avery walks out of an elevator and greets him with "Hi, handsome!". She compliments his tie. Alex is smashing a computer screen because there's an error. "Yeah, whatever's wrong, that'll fix it," Callie remarks. Alex explains the problem, and he asks when Robbins is coming back. Callie then asks if he has seen her, or if she has seen him. "Robbins is here?" Alex asks. Callie says she's being fitted for her prosthetic today, but that she promised that she wouldn't tell anyone. "Which makes two promises I've broken, " she says, referring to the promise not to cut off her leg. Alex assures her that he didn't see her. Arizona is waiting for her prosthetist, while looking at several prosthetics lying in the room. Her prosthetist comes in and introduces himself as David. He says that they'll be working together for a while. "What's a while" she asks. "Well, till one of us dies or your leg grows back," he says with a smile. When she doesn't respond, he says that joke's always a risk. He then takes a look at her residual limb, commenting that it's healing well. Meredith is on the phone with Cristina and tells her to stop having sex with Dr. Parker. Cristina says she's making friends to fit in, and that ancient guy is her best friend. When Heather comes over to Meredith, saying that she was right about the tumor, Meredith hangs up. Meredith takes a look at the scans. Meanwhile, Richard and Catherine are on their way to a patient room. He has a big surprise for her. They enter the room, and she sees the patient, who has a giant scrotum, which is so big that it even surprises Catherine. "Surprise!" Richard says. Catherine is looking at Brian's scrotum. She asks why he waited so long before seeking treatment. Paula, a friend of Brian's, says he uses it as an excuse to avoid their 10 year high school reunion. Paula says that she had to drag him to the hospital. Catherine assures him that Brian will be able to go to the reunion with 98% less scrotum. In Minnesota, Dr. Craig Thomas and Cristina explain to their patient and her husband that they will perform two procedures during one surgery. When the patient says she feels like she's 80, Craig says that he knows how she's feeling. "Because he's old, very, very old," Cristina adds. Cristina continues making more jokes about his age while they leave. Meredith told her patient about his rare tumor, which will be difficult to resect. The patient, a bodyguard, fears he's going to die and starts crying. Meredith assures him that she's like his security guard and that she has his back. Derek is teaching, and asks if anyone has questions. Shane asks him about his career. "Any questions about central lines?" Derek asks, ignoring Shane. The interns are bored, and Derek explains the importance of the knowledge of how to put in a central line correctly. Stephanie, Jo and Leah talk about other cases in the hospital, including Brian's. Shane asks another question about Derek's career, and the other interns sigh. Cristina and Craig are preparing for their surgery. Dr. Parker asks Cristina to have a little word. He asks if she tried to suggest a less invasive technique. Cristina says that she did, but Dr. Thomas turned her down. Cristina asks if she can go back to Dr. Thomas. "Yeah. Enjoy him while you can," Parker says. Cristina asks what that means, but he doesn't answer her question. Brian is in CT. Catherine tells Richard she's trying to keep Jackson in the dark about the "further adventures of Catherine and Richard", and Richard says that's why he asked another doctor to do the skin flap, but Catherine thinks that will make Jackson suspicious, as it would mean that he wouldn't be part of her case that has a large plastics component. She's doubting, and they start flirting again. When they hold hands, Bailey comes in. They quickly let go of each other's hand. She says she cleared up the bowel obstruction. "Hey, you wouldn't need an extra set of hands on those puppies, would you?" she asks. Richard says he was planning on bringing in Kepner, as he wants to take her under his wing. Bailey is angry and leaves. Alex meets Arizona's prosthetist in a supply closet. He asks him how Arizona is doing, and he tells Alex she's doing good. He says that he doesn't know when she'll be back on her feet, but that he'll have a better idea after tomorrow. Alex tells him not to tell her that he stopped by. In the skills lab, the interns are trying to put in central lines. Shane has troubles locating the vein, and Derek wants to show him how to do it, but he can't because of his hand. He then tells Shane how to do it, but Shane does it all wrong. Bailey is looking at the scans of Meredith's tumor, saying it is a mess. Bailey tries to steal the surgery, but Meredith doesn't let her. She tries to psych Meredith out of wanting to do it, but Meredith still wants to do it. April is looking at Brian's scans with Catherine. Catherine tells April that Jackson didn't know that she was coming, as she promised him to stay out of his life. "I made no such promises to you," she says, and she tells April to start preparing for next year's boards. Catherine suggest to let a cute guy from her hospital's oncology department help her study. April declines the offer, but Catherine tells her she needs to loosen up by having sex, as Catherine herself was having the best sex of her life. Jackson is treating a patient when he sees Dr. Webber in the hallway. He goes outside and asks him why his name is on the O.R. board with him. Richard says he's doing the surgery with his mother, but he then tells Jackson that Catherine would like him on the case too to do the skin flap. David Moore is putting plaster bandages on Arizona's residual limb when Callie comes in. She thought Arizona would be ready. Arizona starts yelling that she would've known that she wasn't ready if she had checked her voice mail. Callie leaves. Cristina is in her bedroom, on the phone with Meredith. Meredith is cooking, and she tells Cristina she won't tell Derek about the tumor, so she doesn't rub his nose in the fact that he can't operate on impossible tumors anymore. When Meredith says that Derek didn't see it coming (that he wouldn't be able to operate anymore), Cristina realizes something and hangs up the phone. Derek comes in and kisses his family members. He says that her intern probably didn't like it that she was wrong about the tumor, and Meredith replies that the intern didn't like it at all. April and Jackson are starting to make out again in the on-call room. They find out they will both be in Catherine's OR, and April says they can't be as Catherine will find out about them, as she's obsessed with April's sex life, especially now she has the best sex of her life herself. Jackson didn't want to hear that, as he now knows Richard is still banging his mother. Callie and Owen are at Joe's. Callie tells him there's nothing like an amputation fight and that she doesn't want to sleep in her dead best friend's bed anymore, as it reminds her of Mark's death. She says she's considering to move into Derek's trailer. Owen completely understands her, as he hasn't been sleeping that well himself lately. They order another drink, and Callie says his tie is the worst tie she has ever seen and he takes it off. They toast. Cristina is knocking on Dr. Parker's door. When he opens the door, he thinks she's there to have sex. She asks him what he meant with "enjoy him while you can". Cristina asks him if he's going to fire him, but Dr. Parker says they can't, and that they can only force him to retire. He also says that he's actually not allowed to tell Cristina. She asks to name one mistake he's made. Dr. Parker explains that when he makes a mistake, his age will make a malpractice lawsuit that the hospital will lose. Cristina realizes she had to work with Dr. Thomas as she represents everything that's new and smart and advanced in the cardiothoracic field. Cristina says that he should've told her, and she leaves. Leah, Stephanie and Jo are watching Brian from outside his room. Meredith makes them leave, and she, Alex and Jackson take their places. Alex and Jackson both feel sorry for Brian. April makes Alex imagine what would happen if it happened to him, and Alex leaves. She then tells Jackson's mother keeps asking why she looks so tired, which Meredith asks her too. April leaves. Meredith and Jackson watch Richard and Catherine laugh together. "You think they look tired?" Meredith asks with a smile. Jackson leaves too. Cristina tries to talk Dr. Thomas into doing the surgery like she proposed, saying he isn't able to do it, and challenges him to prove her wrong. Brian is still panicking over the reunion, and Amy Miller in particular. Paula gives him a pep talk. He interrupts her when she says he would be the perfect guy, asking: "Except that I've got giant balls?". "No! Except that you don't!" Paula says. Bailey is trying to get Meredith to trade her tumor surgery for two of Bailey's surgeries, but Meredith isn't interested. Suddenly, Meredith's patient runs down the hallway, followed by Heather. Meredith starts running after them. April comes to Bailey, saying she might be interested in a trade. In the ambulance bay, Meredith goes to talk to her patient. He tells her he ran away because he overheard Heather saying that he had a "once in a career" tumor and that Meredith didn't even know where to start. Meredith sits down next to him, and Meredith explains that it's impossible to know how to start operating until she sees the tumor. She manages to calm him down, and they go back inside. Alex asks Callie if she heard anything about Arizona's fitting, mentioning Moore. "You spoke to Moore?" Callie asks. Alex says he needs to know about Arizona's leg, as he's the one that cut off. He mentions her blaming him for being on the plane instead of him again, but Callie says she doesn't blame him. Callie says that Arizona doesn't even know that Alex cut it off, only that she made the call. "Your name never comes up!" Callie says. David has put Arizona's prosthetic on her leg, and she quickly says it's fine. "Don't rush this. If it's not right, you're the one that suffers, not me," he says. He needs to see her take a few steps and tries to help her up, but she yells to let him go. He explains that she needs help, even when she has a prosthetic that fits her. He also tells her to let the people in her corner help her, as they care about her. "You're like a gift from God!" she snipes. He says he wasn't talking about him, as this is just his job and he has other things to do, too. "Well, why don't you go do them?" she asks. He then leaves. Derek enters the skills lab to teach the interns again, but they ask to go watch Dr. Grey removing the rare tumor. Derek realizes that Meredith lied to him about the tumor and he leaves. Cristina is scrubbing in, when Dr. Parker comes in to. He questions what she told Dr. Thomas, as he suddenly decided to go with her approach. Cristina assures him that it was his idea. Dr. Parker says that it's also good that Thomas is doing the surgery, as he might make a mistake, so the board can fire him. Meredith and Heather are operating on their patient, and Heather apologizes for the fact that the patient overheard her bragging about the tumor. Derek enters the gallery, where Owen is sitting too. He tells Owen that he found out about the surgery through one of his interns "My wife is bubblewrapping me," Derek says. Owen tells him that Derek needs to be bubblewrapped when personal things get messy as he had the tendency to "run off into the woods". Owen asks him not to blame Meredith for it. Derek comments that that speech seemed ready, and Owen says it was actually meant for someone else. "You don't think she's coming back," Derek says. "No, I don't," Owen confesses. Heather and Meredith have opened up the patient, so they now see the tumor and start thinking about how to remove it. Jackson, Richard, Catherine and Bailey are operating on their patient too. Bailey is having fun, while the other three doctors are not because of their personal relationships. Bailey assures them that April willingly traded the surgery. She also tries to make them laugh with jokes relating to testicles. Dr. Thomas is having trouble with the catheter, just like Dr. Parker expected. He asks Cristina to take over, but she advises him to turn in his right wrist, and he successfully pulls it off. Arizona is still alone in David's prosthetics clinic, and she decided to take a few steps. Alex comes in, she turns around and falls. Alex is able to catch her and puts her back on the table. Alex takes off her prosthetic, and sees the leg is healing well. "You haven't completely destroyed my department, have you?" she asks. He says that he's the only one keeping that place together and that they need her back. "I'm trying," she says. "You know, Callie is trying too," he says before leaving. Cristina is leaving the clinic. Dr. Parker is disappointed because Dr. Thomas didn't make a mistake. He proposes to have sex again, but she says she's meeting a friend for drinks and walks away. Arizona is standing in front of a mirror when David comes back in. She tells him that the prosthetic is a little loose and where it hurts and pinches, and he promises to do something about it. Shane is still trying to put in a central line in the skills lab, and he successfully does. Owen comes in, asking if Derek has a second. Catherine Avery is informing Brian that the surgery went as planned and that Amy Miller has a lot to look forward too, but Brian confesses that he actually loves Paula. Paula comes in, and Richard and Catherine leave. From outside the room, they see that Brian tells Paula that he loves her. Jackson comes over, and asks to talk to Richard. He tells Richard that he understands how two people can be drawn together, and he says that he'll hurt Richard when he hurts Catherine. Richard tries to intimidate Jackson. "I'm watching you," Jackson says before walking away. "I hope you like the view," Richard says. He then sees that Bailey overheard everything. Richard says that he knows that Bailey was thinking about Richard's marriage with Adele. "Actually, I was thinking that all of that over there, took some pretty big balls," she says, finally able to make him smile with a joke relating to testicles. Derek is waiting for Meredith, and he asks her about the tumor. He assures her that he won't run off to the woods anymore, and she passionately starts talking about the surgery. Callie is preparing to go back to Mark's place, but Arizona invites her to sit next to her on the sofa to watch American Bake Off together. April and Jackson are charting, when Catherine comes by and kisses him goodbye. As she leaves together with Richard, April asks if Jackson wants to have sex. He does, and they run off to have sex in on-call room. Cristina and Craig are in a bar together, having a drink. Dr. Thomas tells her that the people in the hospital are too nice to say anything directly. Cristina convinces him to have a drink that actually contains alcohol. Owen arrives at Derek's trailer, where he sits down to look at the stars. Cast 9x04MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 9x04CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 9x04AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 9x04MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 9x04RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 9x04CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 9x04OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 9x04ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 9x04AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 9x04JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 9x04DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 9x04CatherineAvery.png|Catherine Avery 9x04DrParker.png|Darren Parker 9x04DavidMoore.png|David Moore 9x04BryanGreenberg.png|Bryan Greenberg 9x04ShaneRoss.png|Shane Ross 9x04JoWilson.png|Jo Wilson 9x04HeatherBrooks.png|Heather Brooks 9x04StephanieEdwards.png|Stephanie Edwards 9x04LeahMurphy.png|Jo, Stephanie and Leah Murphy 9x04RobMays.png|Rob Mays 9x04DrThomas.png|Craig Thomas 9x04Paula.png|Paula 9x04Jeff.png|Jeff 9x04Janet.png|Janet 9x04Bartender.png|Bartender Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Debbie Allen as Dr. Catherine Avery *Steven Culp as Dr. Darren Parker *Ethan Embry as Dr. David Moore *Trever O'Brien as Bryan Greenberg *Gaius Charles as Dr. Shane Ross *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Tina Majorino as Dr. Heather Brooks *Jerrika Hinton as Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Tessa Ferrer as Dr. Leah Murphy *Marcuis W. Harris as Rob Mays *William Daniels as Dr. Craig Thomas Co-Starring *Julie Mann as Paula *William Charlton as Jeff *Julia Silverman as Janet *David Burdulis as Bartender Medical Notes Janet *'Diagnosis:' **Patent Ductus Arteriosus **Heart blockage *'Doctors:' **Craig Thomas (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Cristina Yang (cardiothoracic surgeon) *'Treatment:' **PDA Ligation **Free flap Janet came into the Mayo Clinic with a PDA and blockage in her heart. Dr. Thomas planned to operate on both at once, in two procedures. He eventually changed his surgical plan at Cristina's recommendation. During surgery, Dr. Thomas wavered momentarily, but coaching from Cristina got him through. Brody Wright *'Diagnosis:' **Humerus fracture *'Doctors:' **Callie Torres (orthopedic surgeon) **Alex Karev (pediatric surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Redo O.R.I.F. Callie mentioned to Alex that she'd probably need to go in and do a redo O.R.I.F. on a shared patient. Arizona Robbins *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **David Moore (prosthetist) *'Treatment:' **Prosthetic fitting Arizona came to the hospital to meet with her new prosthetist, who fitted her her with her first prosthetic. He noted that her residual limb was healing well. He took a casting of her leg and had her try on some options. Rob Mays *'Diagnosis:' **Retroperitoneal tumor *'Doctors:' **Meredith Grey (general surgeon) **Heather Brooks (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Tumor resection **Mattox Maneuver Heather believed she had found a rare tumor in one of Meredith's patients. Meredith was skeptical, but scans showed that Heather was right. The tumor was resected successfully, though the procedure was difficult. Bryan Greenberg *'Diagnosis:' **Scrotal lymphedema *'Doctors:' **Catherine Avery (urologist) **Richard Webber (general surgeon) **April Kepner (general surgeon) **Jackson Avery (plastic surgeon) **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Surgery **Skin flap Bryan had enlarged testicles due to scrotal lymphedema. He was in for surgery to correct the problem. The surgery was successful and his scrotum returned to its normal size. Bailey's Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Small bowel obstruction *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) *'Treatment:' Dr. Bailey had a patient with a small bowel obstruction that cleared up on its own. Music "Forever Drunk" - Miss Li "Moving On" - Calahan "I'll Never Forget You" - Birdy "Home" - Daughter Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song I Saw Her Standing There, ''originally sung by ''The Beatles. *This episode scored 8.76 million viewers. *'Goof:' Catherine wears her stethoscope backwards when she's checking on Bryan in pre-op. Gallery Episode Stills 9x04-1.jpg 9x04-2.jpg 9x04-3.jpg 9x04-4.jpg 9x04-5.jpg 9x04-6.jpg 9x04-7.jpg 9x04-8.jpg 9x04-9.jpg 9x04-10.jpg 9x04-11.jpg 9x04-12.jpg Behind the Scenes 9x04BTS1.jpg 9x04BTS2.jpg 9x04BTS3.jpg 9x04BTS4.jpg 9x04BTS5.jpg Quotes :Jackson: You hurt my mom and I hurt you. :Richard: I wouldn't hurt your mom. I like her. :Jackson: And I don't like that you like her. :Richard: Man to man, you're just going to have to deal with it. You don't want a piece of this. Not today. :Jackson: I'm watching you. :Richard: I hope you like the view. ---- :Callie: She's being fitted for her first prosthetic today, which I wasn't supposed to tell you, because the only way I was able to get her to agree to come in at all was to promise that no one knows she's here. Which makes two promises I've broken, if you count the time I said, "I promise you won't lose your leg", which she certainly does. :Alex: I didn't see her. :Callie: Good. Don't. :Alex: Tell her I hope it goes well. :Callie: No, I can't, because then she'd know I told you she's here. :Alex: Yeah, right. :Callie: Do you need me to write this down? ---- :David: Good morning. David Moore. I'm your prosthetist. Um, you know, we're gonna be working together for a while. Uh, you can all me David. Can I call you Arizona? :Arizona: What's a while? :David: Well, till one of us dies or your leg grows back. (Arizona stays silent.) Yeah, that joke's always a risk. ---- :Alex: You're the prosthetist? :David: Yeah. I've always thought that'd make a good title for a movie. ---- :April: Jackson didn't mention that you were coming. :Catherine: He didn't know. He made it very clear, he would like me to stay out of his personal business, so I am doing my best. :April: Well, I think that's great. :Catherine: I've made no such promises to you. You need to start prepping for next year's boards. There's a fellow in our gynecology department that's an excellent tutor. And he's cute. :April: That's-that's not really even nec... :Catherine: I said it before, and I will say it again. You're just too uptight, baby. You need to get l-a-i-d. ---- :Jo: You described them as, "so big, a sheet couldn't cover them." :Leah: I may have exaggerated. :Meredith: Okay, ladies, this isn't a sideshow. (The interns leave.) Gentlemen, step right up. :Alex: That's it? :Jackson: (horrified) Okay. :Alex: That's not okay. :April: Oh, great. Karev's here. Here to make us all laugh with funny jokes about my hands on a man's parts. :Alex: This isn't funny. That poor guy. :April: I know. Can you imagine becoming so swollen that a surgeon needs to use a scalpel to dig out all that excess tissue until the testicles and cords hit the open air? I mean, who even knows what happened to his penis in all that mess? :Alex: That's not okay. :Meredith: (chuckles) Nice. :April: (to Jackson) Your mother won't stop asking me why I look so tired. :Meredith: Why do you look so tired? (April leaves without replying. She looks at Richard and Catherine.) They look so cute together. :Jackson: Shut up. :Meredith: Think they look tired? :Jackson: Go to hell. ---- :Alex: She even blames me for being on the plane. :Callie: She doesn't blame you, Karev. She doesn't even know you made the cut. I made the call, okay? I was supposed to protect her. I'm the bad doctor, the bad person. Your name never comes up! ---- :Parker: He just suddenly changes his mind and goes with an approach he rejected two days ago? :Cristina: I know. I was surprised, too. I was, like, "Whoa, what a surprise". ---- :Miranda: What's with the face? :Richard: I'm not making a face. :Miranda: I've spent a few thousand hours looking at you with a mask on. I know when you're making a face. :Richard: Bailey, I'm not making a face. :Miranda: Just so you know, I did not bully April Kepner into giving up this surgery. She approached me. So... nuts to her. Get it? Nuts to her? Oh, come on. You get it. :Catherine: I'm a urologist, Dr. Bailey. Of course I get it. ---- :Dr. Thomas: Damn. Damn it. :Cristina: You know, I'm pretty sure no one's ever closed a P.D.A. by swearing at the catheter. :Dr. Thomas: I don't need any tips, thank you. I've used a guide wire before. :Cristina: Really? Was that before or after you learned to use sheep's blood to lift a witch's curse? ---- :Alex: This guy Barnett's a one-man wrecking crew. We need you back. :Arizona: I'm trying. :Alex: You know, Callie's trying, too. See Also de:Versteckspiel fr:Chacun sa bulle Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S9 Episodes